Born of the Water Lily
by semievilnightowl
Summary: Not all slaves are abused by monsters like the Dark Lord. What if Harry Potter had been sold to a strange wizard from Egypt when he was no older than five? I don't own HP, or any characters from the books. I'm too poor to.
1. Prologue

Vernon Dursley tugged on the rope he had around his 'nephews' wrists, scowling at him for wincing at the treatment. The boy had been nothing but a thorn in his side since the day he was left on his doorstep. He'd fed him, clothed him, dealt with his crying for four long years, and he'd finally had enough. His wife was visiting her childhood friend and had taken their precious son Dudley with her, so he had decided to get rid of the brat and surprise her. He knew she'd be so pleased.

He'd brought him to the darkest, dingiest, most disgusting back alley in all of London, knowing someone would buy the boy and teach him his place in one of the numerous brothels littering the area. He stood there waiting; arms crossed and face set in determination. He'd give him away if he had to. By the end of the day, he'd no longer be forced to suffer with the burden that was Harry Potter.

* * *

A tall, darkly tanned man walked out ofa shop in Knockturn Alley, nodding to himself as he looked through his purchases one last time to make sure it was all present. His godson loved experimenting with Potions; he knew he'd adore the new and exotic ingredients that he picked up while on his trip through England. He flicked a speck of dirt off his well-tailored suit, and headed back towards the brighter Diagon Alley. Turning right where he should have turned left, he ended up in a very small street with no lights. He noticed at once that magic was all but dead here. Some part of Muggle London then. Prepared to turn around and go back the way he had come, he stopped when he felt a strong magical presence brush past his own magical aura. Eyes wide and curious, he walked a little further down towards the bud of Light.

He stared at the very large, fat muggle who had the Light tied with a rough rope around his neck and wrists. He had to do something. He looked only a year or so younger than his own godchild. He couldn't leave him with this…monster. "Good day, sir," he said politely. "What brings you here of all places, with your…son?"

Vernon scowled down at the child, much to the other mans anger. "This is no son of mine; just the bastard son of my wife's dead sister."

"Oh, I see." Yes, he had no guilt about taking him away from this man. It was obviously for the best. He waited for him to continue.

"I was going to sell him to one of the…lodgings around here," Vernon continued, a sadistic sneer on his ugly face. "You are…"

"Donkor. I'm here on official business as an Ambassador of Egypt," he smoothly lied. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. He knew the muggle wouldn't understand, so why fry what little mind he had with technicalities. "And yourself sir. What might I call you?"

"Oh…Vernon Dursley," he said quickly, extending a meaty hand for him to shake. Donkor took it with a disarming smile, watching as the other man got more comfortable with him. He took a moment to look around and guess what type of "lodgings" was around. He was going to sell a child, a _magical_ child, to a common whorehouse? His rage began to boil even as he forced himself calm. Get the child and leave, he told himself sternly. Get the child away from him and go before you do something dangerous…like blow up the street.

"I know the household of my employer is in need of a slave. Egypt is a hard, hot place to live…why would we do what we can simply have others do for us?" he said with a laugh. Appealing to the man's cruel side seemed to be the best course of action.

"He'll grow up strong," Vernon said with a set look on his face. "He's already been taught to follow orders. He won't give you a bit of trouble," he said with a thunderous look to the boy.

"How much are you asking for him?" Donkor said after a time. He pretended to inspect the child as if he were a piece of cattle, checking his teeth and bone structure. He smiled kindly at the boy when Vernon wasn't looking, and was rewarded with a less frightened glance in his direction. He took it as a good sign. "He's rather scrawny, even for his tender age," he said. He hoped the boy wouldn't take his words too much to heart. The Egyptian didn't even bother to haggle; he just wanted to leave and get as far away as he could. Vernon's eyes bugged in glee.

With the rope in his hand and the boy by his side, he bid the other man a stiff farewell. "Thank you Mr. Dursely. I'm sure everything has worked out for the best."

"Yes, yes, of course. You do everything he tells you boy!" he shouted as they left the alley.

Donkor waited until he was long out of hearing distance before stopping and kneeling in front of the child. The poor thing was terrified. "Hello little one. What's your name?"

He was surprised at the answer he received. "Boy."

"No, child, I know you are a young male. What are you called?"

Small shoulders went up and down in a shrug. "That's what they call me."

I should have hexed him into oblivion, the man thought to himself. Damn his gentle heart. "You have no name then."

"No." The child sniffled, hastily wiping whatever moister his large eyes made before they could fall.

Donkor's heart went out to the abused boy. But in his haste to get the boy away from his uncle, he'd gone and ruined his chance at being able to take the boy as his own. "Listen to me little one. Do you understand what has just happened?" A negative shake. He sighed. "In order get you away from…that man," he didn't trust himself to say anything else, "I had to buy you. That means that you are now under my control. Do you understand?"

This time he got a very frightened nod in reply. He placed a large hand on the boys head, keeping it there until he stopped shaking and looked up. "I'm sorry that this has happened to you. But by the laws of my own country, what I have done cannot be undone. Because you were born here in England, if I handed you over to the authorities, they would most likely give you back to your…to him." Donkor sighed to himself. All magical children were monitored from birth. If one was left orphaned, he should have been taken into another magical home. That was how it worked in his homeland. The fact that they hadn't take him away from an abusive household…he couldn't understand. But he wouldn't let them take the child back.

"The only way for me to keep you from going back is by taking you with me." He'd have no choice but to bring this matter up with Pharaoh. But he was sure he would accept his judgment and take the boy in as his servant if it would mean keeping him from harm. "Do you understand?"

The child nodded. He gazed at him with hopeful green eyes. "I won't go back?"

Donkor patted his head affectionately. "No. Never again."

"Can I go with you?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"What's your name?" he asked tentatively.

"Donkor. It means 'humble' in my native language."

"Wow." He looked down, radiating shame.

"Little one? Look at me and tell me what is wrong." He shrunk all of his belongings and put them in his pocket so that both hands were free to hug the boy. After initial shock, terror and weariness, the child melted into his embrace. Had he never been shown such a small kindness before? No. Of course not.

"I don't have a name," he cried, small body wracked with sobs. "The dog next door has a name…why don't I?"

Donkor murmured soothing words into his ears to calm him. "Shh, small one, shhh. It's alright to cry. Would you like me to give you one?" he asked when the one in his arms had settled enough to understand his words. "Would that ease your sorrow?"

Eyes filled with need glistened up at him. "You can do that?"

"If you wish it."

"Yes! I want a name too!"

"Shh, settle down. I'll give you a name." He thought about what he knew about the boy. Not much, but… he had brushed his magic. It was radiant warmth like nothing he had come across before. Its core was so tightly wound within the boy that it reminded him of a closed Lotus bud, precious to all those of his country. He smiled at the boy; he needed to know if he was right. And there it was. The smile he received in returned paled to the way the child's magic suddenly blossomed in front of his eyes. Yes. "Child of the Lotus," he whispered in contentment.

"What?" the boy asked timidly.

"The blue water lily is a sacred flower to my people," he explained quietly. "It represents the blossoming of new life born from harsh beginnings." He stopped at the confused look the boy gave him. He would tell him more of his namesake when he was older and could understand. "I would name you Nefertem, after the Lord of the Lotus."

"Nef..Nefr…" he tried. His face fell when he couldn't pronounce it.

Donkor hastened to calm him. "It is a noble name; one that you will grow into. Why not try 'Tem' for short?"

"Tem…" the child whispered. "I can really keep it?"

Donkor laughed lightly. "If it pleases you."

"Tem," he repeated over and over. "My name is Tem! I have a name!" he cried in happiness, hugging him around the neck as tightly as his weak little arms could. The Egyptian laughed along with the elated boy, feeling a connection grow between them. Having been the one to name him, he would always be bound to him through magic. That suited him just fine.

"Come, Tem," he said, grabbing his hand and leading him away. "Let's get you cleaned up. Tomorrow we return home to the Middle Kingdom, where Pharaoh awaits."


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, sorry it took so long to put this up school is just about killing me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope that eventually, this story will live up to your expectations! After the semester is over, I'll most likely update every week. Oh, I don't own any characters that arent mine. Go figure.

* * *

Donkor stared at his young charge. "What did you just say?" he asked archly. Surely not. There was no way.

"How did the lady in the kitchen float up to get that jar of brown stuff?" Tem asked innocently, eyes wide and clear as he looked up at his rescuer. "She was flying!"

The Egyptian groaned to himself, coving his eyes as he tried clearing his thoughts. The boy knew nothing of magic. "You've never seen anyone levitate themselves before?" he asked vaguely. He needed to stall, give himself more time to figure out how he was going to handle this totally foreign situation.

Nefertem shook his head, his shaggy black hair falling into his eyes. "I've never seen anyone do that. If Aunt Petunia couldn't reach, she just left it alone."

"Ah. I see." That was right. He'd almost forgotten that he'd lived with muggles all his short life. Donkor's hope that if he remained silent long enough the boy would forget his question turned to sand before his gaze as bright emerald eyes stared up at him trustingly. He could never ignore eyes like that…his two godsons proved that to him long ago. "Sir?" The man winced. Nope, there was no way he could wait till they got home to let someone else handle this.

"Nefertem…what did I tell you about how you were to address me?" he asked gently. His lips twitched when he saw the small face scrunch up in serious thought.

"Call you by your name?"

"And what is my name?"

"Donkor!" the boy said proudly.

Donkor gave him an impressed grin, patting his head. It was amazing how a week at sea had the boy blossoming before his eyes. He'd decided that it would be best to let the boy get used to his new place in life gradually, and had chartered one of Pharaohs ships for the voyage home. He'd told the boy he could ask him anything, and explore anywhere on the ship, hoping that it would put him more at ease once the initial elation of having a name wore off. He'd been a little too right. "Come, Nefertem. Let's go for a walk and I'll explain."

Nodding, Tem grabbed his hand and let himself be led up on deck. They sat down on one of the wood-framed benches, the older man helping the younger as he climbed gracelessly up to sit next to him. Donkor had yet to figure out how he was going to get the child to stop clinging to him. By his words and his law, he was not allowed to be a father to the child, despite the bond connecting them. He would think more on it later. "Tem…do you know anything of…magic?"

The boy winced. "Magic doesn't exist," he said firmly.

"Who told you that?"

"My uncle and aunt."

Donkor frowned, turning his face away so the boy wouldn't think he was upset with him. Stupid muggles. "Your relatives were wrong, Tem. Magic does exist. That was how the cook was floating. She used a simple levitation spell so that she could reach the spices."

Eyes wide and disbelieving, Tem opened and closed his mouth numerous times in shock. "Really!" he finally squeaked out.

"Yes, small one."

"Can you do magic too?"

"Yes. So can you."

The child shook his head. "No I can't. I can't do anything."

Donkor placed a hand on his head and let it rest there. "In time, you'll be more powerful than I, Nefertem. I'm sure of it." He blinked when it looked like the child was going to cry. What had he said? He hadn't even looked at him funny, and he was ready to break down into tears. What was going on? This was why he had no children of his own. "Tem? What's wrong?"

The boy shook his head. "Nothing."

"Have…have I said something to upset you?"

"No."

Donkor was utterly lost. "I'm sorry?" he tried as a last resort.

Tem giggled a little. "I'm glad you like me so much," he told him with a small grin. "No one's ever liked me before."

The admission twisted the man's heart painfully. Such a sad child this was, with so much hope for the future nestled within his pure heart. "I like you very much, Nefertem. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"It's ok. I'm not really sad." He paused, thinking. He couldn't figure out how to say what he was feeling, so he just smiled up at his mentor.

Donkor sighed in relief. Crisis averted. He'd have to ask someone what he'd done later, to make sure he didn't do it again. He didn't know what he would do if the boy had broken down into full-blown sobs. "How are you feeling?" he asked after a time; just making sure they were both really ok.

"Hungry."

He grinned down at the bashful face of his charge. "Let's go back down to the kitchens then, and I'm sure the cook will be more than willing to find you something to nibble on."

"Will she do magic again?" Tem asked hopefully, green eyes wide in undisguised excitement.

The man stood and helped the boy down. "I'm sure we can figure something out," he said lightly. He'd make sure of it. Even if he had to bribe her with a free dishwasher for the next few days, he'd make sure the boy saw some more magic.

"Donkor!"

The two stopped in their tracks, looking at the young guard trotting towards them. Tem backed away and hid behind Donkor's legs while his temporary guardian raised a hand in acknowledgement. "Yes, what is it?" he asked his friend and comrade in arms.

"Sir, the captain requests your immediate presence in his quarters," the younger man gasped out. He'd obviously run most of the way.

Donkor patted the man on the shoulder. "Thank you. I'll go straightaway." He looked down into Tem's curious eyes. "Nefertem, I'll be but a moment. You can go ahead down to the kitchens if you want…" he trailed off at the frightened look he was given in return. "Or you can wait right here. I'll be but a moment, I'm sure." He patted the fluffy black hair, soothing the terror away. "Lateef, do you have the time to stay with him while I see to this?"

The guard puffed out his chest and straightened his back in pride. "Of course, Sir. It will be my honor."

Donkor nodded to him and with one final pat upon Tem's head, left to find the captain. As it was, the Captain had apparently lost patience with him and had come searching for him himself. "Lord Donkor."

"Captain. You needed something of me?"

The large, darkly tanned man shook his head, drawing them both to the opposite side of the ship. "Take a look at that, Lord." He pointed directly ahead of them, right along their course.

Squinting his eyes against the last rays of the setting sun, Donkor looked out at the sea. An island that he was sure hadn't been there yesterday was looming just out of easy sight, green and lush to his shocked eyes. "What on earth his that?" he asked.

The captain shook his head. "I don't know. It wasn't there this morning…it wasn't there half an hour ago! I've looked through all my charts, all my maps, and that island does not exist."

"Then what is it doing there?" Donkor asked. Why did the speck of land look like it was…glowing?

"I have a guess," the older man said in a tired voice. It was clear that he didn't want to say anything more on the subject.

"Yes?" Donkor prompted.

With a grunt and a sigh, the captain gave in. "I think it might be The Blessed Isle."

Donkor let out a snort through his nose. "Punt Island?" he asked. "Surely not, Captain. One muggle's account of being shipwrecked and abandoned on some unknown island doesn't instantly mean that it exists. That story was told thousands of years ago."

"I know, I know. I've tried thinking of something else, but nothing else fits. Some have tried studying the mysterious place, and say that it appears once every year. The position varies, but it's all I can find on the subject."

Donkor looked at the island again. "The Isle of the Serpents…Wouldn't it be amazing if it were true?"

The captain's response was swallowed by the sudden boom of thunder, the ship rocking dangerously as waves assaulted its sides. They grabbed the railing and held on as water rushed up and over the deck. They both turned at the high pitched scream from behind them. Donkor's heart restricted. "TEM!" he shouted over the storm, making his way on unsteady feet to where he had left the boy only minutes ago. He grabbed the nearest guards shoulders and turned him around to face him. "Where is Nefertem?"

The group looked down at the black water.

"Why hasn't anyone gone in after him?" he shouted, enraged. He quickly started stripping off his clothing, making sure to take off anything that would weigh him down. He had to find him; he had to get him back. He couldn't loose the boy; he had not saved him to send him to an early grave!

Several of his guards grabbed his arms and shoulders, holding him back. "Lateef jumped in after him when he didn't surface. Neither of them has surfaced. You can't go, the undertow with kill you too."

"NEFERTEM!" Donkor shouted, struggling in vain as those around him refused to let him go. "NEFERTEM!"

"Captain, look!" one of the sailors shouted, pointing. All on deck turned to stare at what had been an island seconds before. They watched as it melted away into large waves, the towering water caving in on itself as it vanished. And then the sea was calm once more.

They waited for the sea to give back the two she had taken.

She refused.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wake up little one."

Tem didn't want to wake up; he'd have to start making breakfast for Dudley if he did.

"Little one, it's time to wake. Open your eyes to the new day."

"Do I have to?" the small boy asked with a yawn, rubbing his eyes with grimy fists. He wiped them on his equally dirty pants and tried again. Eventually he had to open his eyes to find a patch of skin that wasn't layered in sand.

"The sooner you wake, the sooner you can have something to eat. It's been almost a full day."

He blinked a few more times, trying to clear his fuzzy sight when he realized that his glasses were missing.

"Papa, Papa, can I play with him now?" a small, high voice asked, the words oddly slurred to Tem's ears. That wasn't Dudley.

"Maybe when he's more awake," was answered kindly, the dark voice soothing and mild. That was _definitely_ not his Uncle. "Now go back to the Nursery; I'm sure your maid is missing you."

"But Papa…"

"Now, child."

Tem knew that whoever had been talking must be sad to go. He'd want to be near the kind voice too. The only one who had ever spoken to him like that was Donkor, and he'd only known him for a week! He tried figuring out who was talking, but no matter how much he squinted, he couldn't see anything other than blurry shapes and the bright blue and pink color of the early evening sky.

Something tapped his right hand; he reached out and found his glasses sitting next to him. He placed them on his small nose and looked up.

And screamed.

The largest snake he had ever seen, no, the largest _anything_ he'd ever seen was hovering over him, large yellow eyes gleaming in the early morning sun. Tem continued screaming as it opened its mouth and showed him huge white fangs that dripped something slimy and gross near his left foot. Tem forced himself into as small a form as he could, wrapping his arms around his knees and burying his head against them. If he couldn't see it, it couldn't see him.

He was picked up tenderly and gently rocked back and forth, soothing words of comfort lulling him into a sense of peace and security. Tem couldn't believe that he was actually being cradled by a snake! What was going on? Overcome with fears and confusion, he started crying. He wanted Donkor! He wanted him now!

"There, there, Little one. I'm not going to hurt you. You have no reason to fear me. I was the one who saved you from drowning. I have no need to eat you, I promise."

Tem tried hard to stifle his crying. His aunt had always yelled at him if he was too loud. "You're not going to eat me?" he asked timidly. He looked up at the snake. Was it…smiling at him?

And laughing at him as well, if Tem was interpreting the soft hissing sound right. "Of course not! We never eat little boys or girls we prefer fruit." He lifted his tail up a little higher, still rocking the distraught boy. "Are you alright now? Would you like something to eat yourself? You have been asleep for a long time."

Tem, now dry of tears, uncurled himself and looked at the monster properly. Its scales were a dark blue, the edges rimmed in yellow. A few of his scales looked like there were white stars painted on them, some were solid yellow though and all were the same size. His eyes were still glowing, but they didn't seem as scary anymore. The boy couldn't remember why he had been so frightened. "Are you sure you're not going to eat me?"

The snake nodded.

"Okay." He tapped the snake's tail and he was lowered back down to the smooth sand. "I'm hungry."

The snake slowly drew himself up until half of his body was standing in an upright position. He looked down at the awe struck boy and hissed in amusement. "Come then. I'm sure I can find you something. It's been many a year since the last human occupied my Isle, but I think I still remember what little boys can and cannot eat."

Tem giggle at the snake. He sounded just like his teacher did when she…what did she call it? Teased him. It was nice. Donkor did that too, if he thought about it. No wonder he liked them so much! "We eat candy a lot," Tem told him, hiding his smile behind his dirty little hands.

"Is that so," the snake said dryly, giving him an indulgently look. His own offspring often tried the same thing. Children.

Tem nodded his head emphatically. "Uhhuh. And sometimes we even eat whole bowls full. If we're really hungry."

"My, my."

Eventually the child's curiosity got the better of him. "Um…?"

The serpent looked down, slowing his slithering until he was at a stand still with the boy. "Yes?"

"Um…can I…I mean, what what do I call you?" Tem hunched his shoulders and waited. Donkor never yelled at him for asking questions, but his Uncle had never liked him talking to him at all.

"Hm…" The snake tilted his head to the side and looked up at the dark sky. "The last man who stayed here was far older than you, and very courteous in addressing me as 'Great Prince of Punt'." He leaned down and nudged the boy's cheek with his snout. He was rewarded with an outpouring of giggles. "Little boys have no need of such strict manners. Or so my own children keep telling me. I suppose Sir would be best for now."

"Sir. I'll remember." His face screwed up in concentration. The large snake smiled warmly at his earnest effort.

"And you, little one? What might I call you? You won't stay little for long," he teased, measuring the boy's height with the end of his tail, raising it and lowering it as if gauging how tall the boy would grow in time.

"Tem! Donkor named me Tem!" the boy cried, jumping up and down in excitement. Ah, youth, so resilient in the face of adversary, the Prince of Punt thought to himself as he began leading the child towards food and rest.

"Donkor…is that the other man that was with you?"

Tem stopped bouncing and looked up with wide hopeful eyes. "Donkor? Donkor's here?"

"Would you like to go see him?"

"YES!" Tem covered his mouth and his eyes widened. "I mean, yes please, Sir."

"Such a polite child…well then," the large serpent bent down until he was lying flat along the sand. "If you are careful, you can climb up and sit on my head. We'll go much faster that way." The child tried as best he could to do as he was told, but he was just too small to be able to climb up the smooth scales himself. "Climb up my snout. Just be careful around my eyes." Tem did so, and eventually he was sitting atop the snake's crown, wishing he had something to hold onto. "Do not worry, Tem. You will not fall off."

They started off slowly, so that Tem would not get frightened, but picked up speed when the child squealed in delight. The lush jungle flew by them as they went, and Tem told himself to remember to ask if he could go exploring, but he was too excited to see Donkor to really pay attention now.

"Here we are," the serpent hissed, lowering his head for the child to tumble off. He did so with gratifying speed, jumping up off the ground and looking around wildly. "Over there." He nodded towards a shaded area of palms.

"DONKOR!" Tem shouted, diving down beside the figure. He stopped. "This isn't Donkor." He looked at the man closely. He sat back, thinking. "Lateef. This is Lateef! Donkor left him to watch after me while he was gone." Smiling at the kind man who had juggled for him, he tugged on his arm. "Wake up Lateef."

He didn't move.

Tem turned around and looked up at the silent Prince. "Why doesn't he wake up?" he asked fearfully.

"Calm yourself, child. I have put him to sleep for his own wellbeing."

"Why?" Tem sniffled, wiping away at tears.

"Look at his legs, Tem."

The child looked down. He squinted his eyes and leaned closer. "They look…funny. Can my legs look like that?" he asked, trying to bend his legs the same way Lateef was.

His guide shook his large head. "No; his legs are broken, Tem."

"Broken?" he whispered, scrambling up out of the sand and grabbing the snake desperately. "But you can fix him, right? You can make him ok, right?"

"I'm sorry, Tem. I cannot. My healing does not work on humans."

"But…but"

"But in time, you may be able to help your friend."

Tem looked up at him. "I don't get it."

"You would like to help him, would you not?"

"Yes!"

"Even if it takes years?"

"Years? Won't…won't he hurt?"

The snake wondered if all young humans were as kind and caring as this one. He doubted it. "I will place him somewhere on my Island where he will feel no pain. Where time will not age him, and magic will keep him slumbering."

"Magic? Donkor says that…that one day I'll have magic too. Will I be able to fix him then?"

The Prince of Punt leaned down and looked into the child's eyes, his own magic searching deep into the boy's own well of power. "I have no doubt you will be able to heal your friend in time. None what so ever."

"But how? I don't know what to do," he said, voice close to a wail of despair.

"I have lived a long time, Tem. I have collected books, scrolls that will help you; teach you how to repair the human body. While I cannot heal him myself, they will aid you in your quest to help Lateef."

"…years?"

The serpent hissed, laughing. "Time will move quickly for you, young one. Do not fear. He will feel no pain until you are ready." He leaned down and grabbed the boy by the collar, lifting him up and placing him down on his back. "Come now, you still need food in your stomach. I'll ask some of my brethren to come and move your friend someplace more comfortable. Alright?"

"Can I visit him later? I don't want him to get lonely." Tem looked down and fiddled with his hands.

The serpent Prince started moving once more. "Of course Tem. I would not deny you your comfort."

"Thank you, Sir."

You're welcome Lotus Child, he thought to himself. Anything for the Child Born of the Water Lily. The child who would save them all.


	4. Chapter 3

"Tem."

Opening his eyes, he smiled. "Did it work?" It _felt_ like it worked.

Soft hisses of amusement followed his question. "See for yourself."

Nefertem glanced down at the man currently lying at his feet, and sighed in contentment as he watched the muscled chest rise and fall in a steady, healthy rhythm. "Thank Isis for that." He swayed in exhaustion; only the strategically placed tail of his friend kept him upright until his body started working again.

"You should rest, Lotus Child. You have done a great magic here today. Calling on feelings you felt nearly twenty years ago to work Empathetic Healing on a man you barely know is no easy task. Surely you can allow yourself some rest?"

"Tem, Tem, listen to Papa. Papa always makes me take naps even when I'm not tired! Come, come! We can have a sleep over!" A tiny snake wiggled around his feet enticingly, trying to draw him away from his Father. "Please Papa, tell him he doesn't have to study anymore!"

The Prince of Punt smiled indulgently at his offspring. "Return to your nursery; I'll see if I can convince this silly human he deserves some time off."

"My Prince," Tem tried intervening, but the Great Snake was already shooing the young snake towards his Home Temple. "Please understand that I still have much to do before Lateef wakes, Apep." He'd only been studying Empathic Healing for three years. He knew that natural talent would not be enough when it came to repairing torn ligaments and shattered bones from nearly two decades prior. But without actual training and a human mentor to teach him, he could perform no other medical healing without being sure he wouldn't cause more damage.

"Tem, your friend will sleep for another hour yet before more Healing need be done. It will do no good to sit here waiting for him to wake."

"But…"

"Nefertem."

Oops. His full name hissed in the 'I am the father of over thirty thousand offspring and you will listen to your elder' voice. "Yes Apep." So much for that argument.

"Good." Apep leaned forward and rubbed his snout across Tem's cheek affectionately. "Stubborn human. He will most likely sleep the day away. Worry not for your friend."

The human man ducked his head in mild embarrassment. "I know. It's just…" He sighed. "I've waited so long for him to wake. Twenty years is a long time to go without..." He glanced up at Apep from beneath lowered lids. "_Human_ comfort."

Apep nodded his head in understanding. "I know, Child. It must be hard for you. Forgive me for what I cannot change."

Tem felt his face redden in shame. "Please don't misunderstand, Apep. I am happy. I..." he closed his eyes. "I don't remember much before I came to this place. Sadness, pain, _trapped_," he shuddered. "I don't think I _want_ to remember more." He gave the Great Snake his most heartfelt smile. "I've known such freedom here; nothing can compare Apep. I would be happy staying here the rest of my life."

"We would be honored to have you stay, Lotus Child. You know this, do you not?"

He nodded, kohl-rimmed eyes downcast once more. "I wish I could. Truly. But those visions…" He shuddered. Some horrible beast slowly devouring the world, destroying those in its path, darkness, pain, **death**...

"Yes. True Visions," the Prince hissed quietly, nudging his shoulder before the memories overtook the tired human. "Just one more assurance of your destiny."

Said human grumbled. "I'm a slave, not the second coming of Moses."

Apep hissed in amusement. "A talented man, Moses. Quiet interesting for a human."

Tem blinked. "You met Moses?"

"Many years ago, during the Dark Time of Egypt. When"

"_Moses_?"

Apep looked down his snout. "Do not interrupt me, Child."

"My apologies, my Prince."

Said Prince smiled graciously. "Very well. As I was saying…the Divide began just after a human of no magical descent sat on the thrown, and nearly destroyed all. It was not long after his reign that Egypt divided."

"Divided?" Tem asked, fascinated. He had studied all he could on the history of his yet-to-be homeland, and had never found much on the subject.

"Come with me, and I'll tell you more," Apep told him slyly, slowly slithering away. He smiled when Nefertem followed after only a moment of hesitation. He knew well the thirst for knowledge within the Lotus Child, had encouraged him to try and understand what his role would be once returned to Egypt.

"Alright, you win, you win. Tell me more about this divide. Is it similar to how the British split the worlds apart?"

As they chatted they slowly made their way to the largest of the temples scattered across the island, where the Great Snake and his many offspring resided. The jungle around them was lush and beautiful to any eye, green vines laden with colorful flowers creating brightly painted rainbows that swayed in the warm breeze. Creatures long extinct from the world beyond the Isle bowed their heads in respect as they passed; returning to their peaceful lives along side what would have been their mortal enemies after the Great Snake and the Lotus Child had gone. Even the flora swayed towards them, for even they knew it was the Great Snake's will alone that sustained them on the timeless stretch of land.

"Apep, I don't understand. I thought it was only within the last three hundred years that the wizards of Egypt decided it was best that they leave non-magicals behind and retreat to their own world."

"No, Child," he was corrected. "It was long before that."

"Apep..."

"No more lectures today, Lotus Child. You heard my offspring; you are to do nothing but play until you can play no more."

"You said you would tell me more if I went back to the temple with you," Tem said crossly, pouting.

"Tomorrow is another day. If you have not found the answers you seek by then, I'll be more than happy to indulge you."

"…promise?"

High pitched hisses laughed at him as he walked into the snake's den, over a dozen of Apep's youngest offspring having heard his childish reply. The human blushed. Apep quieted the giggling serpents as he pushed the embarrassed human towards his room. "I give you my word, Nefertem." One final shove and the human sprawled unceremoniously on the nest of pillows and throws that made up his sleeping area. "Now to bed."

"What?"

"Sleep!"

"Apep! Its not even sundown!"

"Does the sun tell you when you should be tired?"

"No…"

"So why should the suns decent have any bearing in this?"

"Because…because I'm nearly twenty four years old, and should be able to decide when I do or do not go to bed?" He could feel that he was going to loose this battle. He always had before.

A patient look was given from the Prince of Punt. "Do you truly believe the words you are saying?"

No. As a wizard, twenty four years would still look like a nestling in the Great Snake's eyes. "Yes?"

"Child."

"But you said I could stay up and play with the others."

The Prince was almost vibrating in his mirth. "Who was it that was just now proclaiming his vast age of twenty four years?"

"…you didn't seem impressed at the time…"

"True."

"So does that mean I can stay up for a little while longer?" His eyes shifted to the doorway. Maybe if he made a run for it…no, the temple tiles would betray him again and he'd end up with a smacked face and a bruised pride. He didn't want the younglings to have _another_ reason to make fun of him.

Apep tilted his head to the side, eyeing the fidgeting human. "You do know your body will give out?"

Tem had the good grace not to disagree. "I thought maybe an hour or two more before my lack of magical reserves caught up to me."

"Understand that working through Empathy is a highly unfocused use of magic. It demands more of your magical reserves than a spell would. Without a wand or staff to force your magic into focus, you use huge quantities of energy in place of the usual thread of concentrated force."

Nefertem bowed his head. "I heed the words of the Great Prince of Punt. I will rest if you bid so." To a human, it would have sounded as if Nefertem were talking back. But to those who knew him best, it was clear he understood what his friend was telling him. To prove the truth of his words, he arranged some of the brightly colored pillows around him and leaned back with a content sigh. He could admit he was a _little_ tired, after all.

"Such an obedient Lotus Child I have raised," Apep hissed quietly, slithering toward a torch and blowing on it. All the fires in the room dimmed to a soft glow. "I will send in some of my offspring to amuse you as you rest. Would that please you?"

Tem smiled. "Thank you Apep. It would be a kindness."

"Very well." He nuzzled the man's cheek and let him be, silently sliding through his temple back towards the Entrance Hall. "Would any be willing to keep the Lotus Child company while he rests?" he asked, eyes bright with amusement as nearly all present made hasty retreats to the human's room. Good. He didn't want any of his younger offspring present if things got out of control with his "guests". He glanced at one of the many mirrors adorning his temple. It was focused on the short boat slowly making its way through his waters, no more than a half dozen men armed and ready to search for their lost kin. "Foolish children of men…do you honestly believe you could take my humans from me if it were not my will?" He shook his head. "If it were not for the emptiness I know would reside in my Nefertem should he not be returned to his destiny, I would force you back to your warring world unaided and never allow you to find him."

* * *

Many hours later, long after day had succummed to night, Apep could still be found staring at the scrying mirror holding the images of those who had come searching for the Lotus Child. 

"Father?"

He looked up; one of his oldest had decided to join him. "Yes, daughter?"

"They're going to take Nefertem away, aren't they?"

Apep nodded his head. "Yes. They will."

"Must he go?" The tip of her tail twitched in dismay.

Apep rested his snout atop her head. "Yes, my daughter. There is a great deal he must do for the world before he may rest."

"But, but I thought he was bought as a slave for the Royal House of Pharaoh."

"This is true as well."

"Nefertem is such a good human, Father! He does not deserve the life of a mere slave! Why must we allow them to take him?"

"We all have our place, my daughter. As your Father, I lead. As my daughter, you follow. You will learn this in time. For now, believe me when I say that he will be happy in Egypt."

"You've Seen this?"

Apep shook his head. "No. When he first came to be on our Isle, I searched his mind for the answers to questions a human child of four years could not truly comprehend. If he had stayed where he was, his life would have been no different than that of a slave except it would be by no choice of his own. That is the true difference, my daughter. It is a choice that he has made for himself."

"He did not understand what was happening when the Captain of the Guard offered to buy him from that awful non-magical!"

"But he _did_ agree to go with Donkor when he asked. Nefertem made that choice. If he had not, he would have been returned to those who only wished to be rid of him."

"Papa..."

"Be at ease, daughter. As a slave of the Royal House, it will also be his right to become a Keeper of the Lore."

A hiss of surprise escaped her at the reminder. "Truly?"

"This I _have_ Seen. He will be part of the Memphis Triad. Egypt will rejoice at the strength he will provide them." He gave her an affectionate nudge. "Fear not for the Lotus Child. From Dark beginnings, he will be reborn in Light."

The tension slowly left her tightly coiled body. "Thank you for your kind words, Father. I will try to rest my anxious heart."

"Of course, daughter. I would not have you worry so."

She glanced at the mirror's reflection. "Should we warn Nefertem about those who would be his rescuers?"

Apep laughed. "Let us first greet our guests. I would like to have a word with the Captain of the Guard before I allow him to take our Nefertem away."

"And after?"

The Great Snake gave a heavy sigh. "We return him to those who need him most."

She bowed her head. "I do not want him to go, Father."

His heart ached. "I know, daughter." Neither do I.


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

My sincerest apologies for the lack of story thus far. There is no excuse, I know. Hopefully by forcing myself to post this, admittedly, short chapter, it will force me to continue quicker towards the next after that. To any and all that still look for updates, thank you and I will try harder to continue more promptly.

* * *

"Captain."

Donkor ignored whoever it was trying to get his attention, preferring to concentrate on cutting away the foliage that dared to block his path. He knew what they wanted: food, water, a bit of rest before continuing their journey; there was no need for them to continuously tell him so. They had been complaining for the past hour about such trifles, and he was in no mood to humor them.

"Donkor, please, we _must_ stop."

Who would dare to address him so informally while on duty? He turned to reprimand the fool for his insolence.

Compassionate brown eyes stared back at him. Of course Abasi would have no problem telling him when he was being irrational. "My friend, you must allow some time for your men to rest. We have been at sea for many weeks. Look," he lifted his chin to the heavens. The last rays of the late day were giving way to the dark cloak of night. "Let your guards sit for a bit, eat what they can. We can search as well by starlight. A few hours delay will hurt no one."

He looked at the man who had been his mentor for many years. "It's been a year since we lost them." The grip he had on his long knife tightened. "I need to know if they survived."

"And if we can find no trace of them here?" the older man asked gently.

Donkor's eyes closed against the hated thought. "Then I may finally begin to grieve for their loss."

"Sit and rest, Donkor."

The Captain of the guard did as he was told; a shadow of the instinctual response from long ago. He scowled as the darker man chuckled. "For a former slave, you seem to have no problem telling me what to do," he muttered, feigning a sulk. "You never had that problem, actually. Not with me."

Abasi just laughed some more. "I was freed long before I took you under my wing, Donkor. I was no longer forced to guard my tongue in the presence of others. Did you honestly believe that I would allow _you _to tell me what to do? Just because you knew no better?"

Donkor had the grace to look sheepish. "I wasn't much older than Tem would be now. Surely some allowances could have been made in light of my ignorance." He had been no more than a palace pup then.

"_You_ threw mud in my face."

"Well..."

"And then proceeded to tell me to clean up the messthat _I _had made."

"…so. A few hours rest, you were saying?"

The guards smothered their own amusement when a dark glare was thrown their way, hastily starting a fire and taking out some food to snack on as they sat. Donkor placed his long knife beside him and took a shallow swallow of water, staring up into the darkening sky. Would they find them? Was there really any chance that they had not ended up in a cold watery grave?

"Tell me of your thoughts, Humble One."

The captain smiled at the former slave. "You'll never let me live my name down, will you?"

"You were anything but your namesake when you were first thrust upon me." Abasi clapped his shoulder once. "What are you thinking, friend?"

Donkor returned his gaze to the heavens, heart sore. "I hope against hope that we'll find them here on this fabled isle. As are all under my command, Lateef is dear to me. To loose one so eager to prove himself," he sighed. "And Nefertem…"

"For having known him for such a short time, your words betray your attachment," Abasi murmured.

Eyes closed against the guilt as Donkor thought back to the brightness he had lost. "The attachment was immediate," he admitted quietly. "Although I can never claim him as my kin by my own words and actions, he holds that place in my heart. I bought him so that he might know some freedom in our land…but truly, was I no different than his own uncle?"

"You took him away from a man who wanted him to suffer, Donkor. Even if we find that he did die at sea, Nefertem was happy those few days with you, was he not?"

Donkor nodded his head. "But…"

"A moment of joy may outweigh years of sadness," Abasi told him. "I'm sure his heart was light at his end, if that was his fate."

"As true as your words are Stern One, do not be so quick to dismiss the strength of the ones you seek."

* * *

"I like these humans," Apep heard his daughter hiss, laughing as the men jumped to their feet and drew their weapons.

"Why is that, daughter?" he asked, slowly slithering closer to the men.

"They said they were worried about our humans." She gently swayed back and forth as she studied the soldiers.

"Remain still, daughter. I do not wish to alarm them needlessly," he told her.

"Oh." She stopped and stared instead. "My apologies, Papa."

He laughed. "Be at ease, my daughter. They are merely unaccustomed to beings such as us."

"I'm simply curious. They don't look much like the Lotus Child."

"They come from our Mother Land, daughter. The Lotus Child came from another home, where the sun was not as fierce and the seasons flowed and ebbed like the sea."

"I do not only mean in physical appearance, Papa. Their magic…is not the same as our Tem's. Is this normal amongst the humans?

The Prince of Punt thought about it. "I had not realized myself the different gifts the Lotus Child bares. It has been long since the last human graced us here. There might yet be something we must do for the Lotus Child before he departs." He looked down as the Captain of the Guard slowly stepped forward, arms outstretched and bare of any weapons. "We will talk more of this in a moment, daughter. Now, let us greet our guests."


End file.
